Remember Me
by becs1
Summary: Unbeknownst to me, my plot bunny decided to add a real plot to this piece centered around an SHS reunion. Due to popular demand, I inserted a game of "Where Chloe?" (sans the read and white cap). And there's a special guest! Pretty PLEASE review!!
1. Cocktail Hour

[A/N: I have to say, this was really fun to write. For that, it gets a secondary humor rating. I don't think I have to say much here, since I cover most of the plot holes in the story. I'm really tired, so excuse any major errors. This was meant as a stand-alone, and something to satisfy my plot bunny while thinking up ideas for "Secrets of Secrets". I originnally wanted to use Hoobastank's "Remember Me" and turn this into a song fic, but I never got to that plot and it would make this more serious then intended. Also, I am not a shipper of any kind, and I enjoy C/C, C/L, and Clex, not to mention anything involving Pete. So don't take this as C/L because of the reference to a romance in the past. It's just how I think the show will go. Future fics are hard like that. At least this fandom has a future. Please review, and if you ask nicely, I'll see if I can squeeze out more. But don't get your hopes up.]  
  
  
  
Remember Me  
  
Clark Kent took a deep breath, then a long stride into the Smallville High gymnasium. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, banners, and any other stereotypical high school decoration you could possibly buy. Clark suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. It looked just like the freshman Prom. Before the storm, and... Well, he didn't want to think about that now. This was the reunion. He was supposed to be happy.  
  
He patted the hand rested in the crook of his arm reassuringly, and looked over to its owner. He had to admit, Lois cleaned up nicely. Her raven hair fell gently onto her shoulders, and her short red cocktail dress looked as if it had been tailored to her body. He was reminded of the childish fantasies he would have about Lana, back in the day. Even if that wasn't something he was especially proud of.  
  
"Thanks again for coming with me," he leaned over and whispered for the fiftieth time that night. Lois smiled coyly.  
  
"I'm here to give my boyfriend support. Now, if that wasn't an obligation in our culture, I'd be at home right now, wearing sweats, eating Chinese take-out and watching Audrey Hepburn movies." Clark had to laugh at the image. "You're lucky I love you."  
  
He placed a chaste kiss on her head, and smoothed her hair back down clumsily with his hand. Lois giggled at the gesture.  
  
While Clark was busy with primping, he didn't notice a black man walk over, dragging a pretty brunette on his arm. Lois glanced up at the couple, who seemed to be pulling in two different directions.  
  
"C'mon honey, Clark was my best friend! I haven't seen him since I went to Washington. You don't have to say anything, just stand and look pretty like you did all through high school."  
  
"I resent that, Pete! Plus, I was just being Whitney's trophy girlfriend. You know I've grown out of him." She dropped her voice. "And you know what happened with Clark and I junior year. I haven't faced the poor boy since, and I don't plan to start now. Not after ten years!"  
  
Lois furrowed her brow in confusion while carefully removing her lover's hand from her head. "Clark, do you know these people?" she whispered, careful not to let the feuding couple hear.  
  
Her companion glanced up quickly, and his jaw dropped at the site. Pete Ross and Lana Lang? He shook his head. It was just too strange.  
  
Pete saw Clark's gesture and took it as a sign that he had seen them. "Come now, Lana. Clark's waiting."  
  
Clark slapped on a bright smile to mask his befuddlement. "Pete! Lana! How are you two? It's been so long!"  
  
"We're doing great, man. Married happily for three years." At this, Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise. How did he miss this for so long?  
  
Pete then noticed Lois, who had snapped into a polite stature. "So, Clark- man. I see you're not doing too bad yourself." The black man waggled his eyebrows at his friend, as Lois suppressed a laugh.  
  
"'Clark-man'??" she hissed in his ear. He blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I have a job at the Daily Planet, and I keep myself busy." Lois smiled knowingly. Clark kept himself very busy, stopping all the evil in the world and whatnot.  
  
"The Planet," said Lana thoughtfully. "So, does that mean you get all the inside dirt on Superman?"  
  
"Lois does. She is the chief investigative reporter." He delivered his partner a proud smile. "I don't meet the big guy too much." Lois was momentarily amazed at how smoothly he said all this. With her help, he was becoming a much better liar.  
  
"Oh," Clark continued, "Pete and Lana, this is Lois Lane, my girlfriend. Lois, this is Pete Ross and Lana Lang, my old best friend and my high school sweetheart, respectively." The couple shook hands with Lois, and Lana gave Clark a slight smile in thanks to the kind introduction.  
  
"Hey, some of the gang is missing," interjected Pete. "Have you seen Chloe or Whitney?"  
  
"Well, last I saw Chloe, she was packing up to go to Coast City. But I know she wanted to go to New York from there, maybe work at the Bugle. But Whitney-"  
  
At that precise moment, the double doors of the hall burst open, and a large blonde man in a football jersey and a busty woman barreled into the room. The man glanced around, spotted Clark, Pete and Lana, and pulled his companion over to the circle.  
  
"Lana!" he bellowed, arms wide open as if he was expecting a hug, "You haven't changed a bit, baby!"  
  
"Wh-whitney?" Lana stuttered. The three others in her little group all took one simultaneous step backwards.  
  
"Who else would it be, sweetie?" Whitney grew tired of waiting for Lana to make the move and engulfed Lana in a bear hug. The woman who came with him simply stood, waiting for her introduction.  
  
"Ross, my man! It's been so long since you warmed the bench! How's life been treatin' ya?"  
  
Pete just stood in shock, gaping at the former football hero before him. Whitney leaned into Clark and muttered, "Gone mute, has he?" Clark could only nod in response.  
  
Presently, Lana shuffled over to Pete and motioned for him to put his arm around her. He did, protectively. Whitney eyed the couple, then turned to Clark.  
  
"Kent!" he yelled angrily. Clark yelped, and Lois pressed her hand on his shoulder as a silent reminder that if he wasn't careful, he could jump through the ceiling. Whitney moved in on them.  
  
"You didn't keep your promise, Kent! I thought you said you'd protect Lana, make sure she'd wait for me when I went to those confounded Marines! But Erica Fox (my wife, so ha!) here told me that y'all dated for a year, and then she went off with Ross, apparently! What the hell happened?"  
  
"I hate to interject, considering that I wasn't present when this whole saga began, but it doesn't seem like you fulfilled your end of the bargain, either," Lois said, hesitant and confident at the same time. She braced herself for the counterattack. It never came. Instead, Whitney was standing with his arms around the other woman, Erica, kissing her passionately. The foursome looked away; some out of etiquette, some out of disgust. Lana was the one who took a step forward.  
  
"Excuse me, you two, but this is a public place, and some of us," she glanced at their audience, "don't want to see that at the moment. This reunion is supposed to be about remembering the good memories, not the disturbing ones. I can't believe I thought I loved you!" Tears welled up, and she left in a huff.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't scripted?" Lois muttered in her boyfriend's ear. Clark snorted.  
  
FINISH? 


	2. It's My Party, I Can Hide If I Want To

[A/N: Hello, all. I wrote another chapter for this one 'cause I'm still puzzled over "Secrets", and because every review I got basically said the same thing -- "Bring in Chloe!". I'm really not sure what her purpose will be yet, because I might make her evil ::bwahahahahaha::. There's also a hint of Chlex, a bit of Chlark, and a guest star romance! Now, about the guest: I'm not a comic expert, and I mainly deal with just Supes in that department. Even so, I'm not a canon expert, either. I basically just have "Smallville" (I only get a few cheesy jokes from that anyway), www.supermanhomepage.com (which is a great resource), and the "Justice League" cartoon on Cartoon Network. So my images of the Flash (Michael Rosenbaum!), Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, etc. are based on that. If you're gonna get all nit-picky on my ass, don't. I like this the way it is. Also, I steal another line that I thougnt was hilariously true from Calette's "Of Mice and Men". See if you can spot it. Oh, and this isn't as funny as the first part. The humor bug's just not in me today.]  
  
  
  
Lana marched down the familiar halls to the girls' room, feet thumping on the tile all the way. Several times throughout her four years at Smallville High, she had sneaked out to that bathroom to cry in peace and secrecy. What would they all say if they knew that the former head cheerleader was a fragile cry-baby? She tried to be open with people she trusted, but shedding tears in their presence obligated them to care, to try and comfort her. Lana didn't want to obligate anyone to do anything. Not now, when they were trying to escape pseudo-Whitney's wrath back in the gym.  
  
A few sobs worked their way back up through her throat and escaped her just as she tore open the door to the bathroom. It slammed behind her, and she buried her face in her hands as she leaned against it and slid down. She took a moment to glance at her hands; they were covered in gray streaks from her extensive mascara. Taking a deep breath and releasing it in an uncertain sigh, she pushed herself off of the ground -- as dirty as ever -- and staggered over to the sink to reapply her makeup. She wasn't going to be a damsel in distress. She had left that behind at Smallville High.  
  
Her steps stopped abruptly as she realized she wasn't alone. There was another woman; Lana wasn't sure of her identity, but she seemed vaguely familiar. The stranger had finished brushing out long, red hair that reached an inch past her shoulders, and was now shuffling her hand around in her chic handbag for something or other. She finally pulled out a small plastic container and set it on the counter. Presently, she reached towards her eyeball. Lana would've screamed had the honey-colored contact not popped out so easily to reveal a sky-blue hue. The woman squeezed a few drops from the container onto the slim object, then replacing it back into her eye and blinking a couple of times. Lana watched wordlessly, gaping. The stranger repeated the entire process with the other contact lens before acknowledging her audience.  
  
"'Evening, Miss Lang. Or should I say, Mrs. Ross. Congratulations, by the way. I apologize for not attending the wedding. I had previous engagements."  
  
"Excuse me," Lana began, then paused to make sure she wasn't sounding too forward. She gave herself a reassuring chuckle before she continued. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Well, I sure hope not," the woman answered cryptically.  
  
Lana shook her head. "I'm sorry, but if I should know you, please, enlighten me with your identity. I'm afraid you've caught me at a fragile moment, as I may have with you. Please, I don't want to appear rude, and I hope you feel the same." Lana babbled a bit, as she usually did when she was distraught. Nell had once told her that she didn't speak a comprehensible word for three weeks after Clark left her.  
  
"For tonight, I am Jenna Stewart. I am here with my husband, Jon. We are from Coast City. I attended Smallville High for the last week before graduation, as my father worked in the army and we moved around a lot. My mother wanted me to graduate high school properly, so she whisked me here, unbeknownst to my father. I don't know many people here, but I was invited to the reunion and Jon needed to go to a conference in Metropolis, so here I am." Lana shuddered at the way the woman said all this, as if she were a robot programmed to systematically spit out information. She took a moment to recover, then jumped back into the conversation.  
  
"'For tonight'? You mean you're not always Jenna Stewart?"  
  
"Very astute of you, Mrs. Ross. You must have gained some insight in the past ten years. I didn't know Pete had that kind of effect. He always kind of just seemed like the third wheel, y'know? The 'token black guy', so to speak."  
  
"You sound like you knew him personally. And me as well, from the looks of it. Are you sure you were only at SHS for a week?" Lana placed her hands an her hips in a suspicious manner. She hoped she didn't look too precocious.  
  
"In reality, no, I was in Smallville a lot longer than a week. Good thing I didn't want to be an FBI agent. I would seriously suck."  
  
A masculine voice through the door couldn't have more impeccable timing. "Chlo-I mean Jenna! Are you done yet?" Lana furrowed her brow. It was not a voice she recognized. But she did know the name.  
  
"Chloe?? What the hell are you doing spying around here? This is your high school reunion, too, y'know."  
  
"I know, I know. But after all that happened senior year, I didn't see how I could face you guys again. As Chloe Sullivan, anyway. So I came in disguise. To observe, but not participate. For once, I'm willingly the outsider."  
  
Lana took a moment to reminisce on the events of their last year of high school. She and Chloe had bonded as juniors; both being rejected by Clark, they suddenly had a lot in common. But then Chloe dove into a secret romance with none other than Lex Luthor. When Lionel had decided to close the plant, after all, right before graduation, Gabe was forced to move his family back to Metropolis for good. But not before finding out about his daughter's liaison with his former employer. Her union with the dark side had outcast her from her small, but close, circle of friends, and she left as a bitter loner. Lana didn't blame her for being so secretive; she probably would have done the same. But to go out on a limb so far as to become someone else, that was uniquely Chloe.  
  
"Jon Stewart really is my husband -- fiancé, actually. And we do share a small apartment in Coast City. But I didn't want to stir up past conflict. I see that Whitney hasn't had the same sentimentality," Chloe continued, breaking Lana out of her reverie by gesturing towards the door. "That jockstrap left the town a shambles, and he comes in acting like a friggin' war hero or some kind of demented politician. Wait -- that's redundant, right?"  
  
Lana's face broke into a small smile. She had missed Chloe's biting wit after all these years.  
  
"Jenna! Coming or not?" came the male voice again.  
  
"I'll be right there Jon! And I'm bringing and old friend with me!" Chloe winked at Lana, whose smile widened.  
  
The red-haired blonde (if there was such a thing, it was Chloe) handed Lana a paper towel, which Lana wiped her still-tear-strewn face with. She made a face. "God! These things are rougher than I remember!"  
  
Chloe flung open the door, not to keep her prince in green armor waiting. She waiting politely for Lana to pass, then followed her out the door.  
  
Lana stopped short when she came face-to-face -- or face-to-chest, as it were -- with Jon Stewart. He was a tall black man with a no-nonsense crew cut and -- were they hazel? -- yes, piercing green eyes. He slid an arm around Chloe's bare shoulders, and Lana noticed a glimmering emerald ring on his index finger. As the threesome strode back to the gym, Chloe introduced Lana and assured her love that she knew her true identity.  
  
"Now Lana, remember that Pete, Clark, Whitney, nor everybody else know who I am. So call me Jenna, say that you showed me around when I came, and introduce everyone like I'm a stranger. Got it?" Lana nodded, and sucked in a cool breath before she proceeded back into the giant room. Chloe and Jon stayed behind for a moment.  
  
"So, you said you'd know him if you saw him?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"I see Kal almost every day. I don't know what he does for disguise, but it can't be much, considering his costume and powers. Still, he fools an entire city daily. You said yourself that you think you know the guy. What do you think?"  
  
"I think 'De Nile' isn't just a river in Egypt. I mean, I saw this guy every day too, for almost five years. All the evidence says that something is up. And if I have any kind of superlative, it's some kind of spider- sense for reporters. We went through the some procedure time and time again: I do some digging, Clark kicks the meteor mutants' ass, we go out for coffee afterwards. Kansas may be landlocked, but I smell something fishy. Why did I have to have a stupid crush on this guy? Why did he have to be so gorgeous? Why-" she cut off, remembering that she was engaged to the man standing in front of her. If she fucked it up with Superman, why couldn't she have a chance with the Green Lantern? "Sorry, Jon. It's just that a tiny part of me will never be over him."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here for you," comforted Jon, who pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"That is, unless you need to go save the world -- again." Chloe's chuckle was muffled through Jon's suit. "Let's go in now. Clark'll be hard to miss, he's so damn tall."  
  
"Sounds like Kal," muttered Jon as he started scanning the crowd for a familiar face. 


End file.
